Land Of Warriors (LOW)
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Naruto and Rikuo both lose their fathers on the same day. However, Naruto also loses his mother. What if both become the students of the most powerful Youkai? What if both become the answer for Japan? What if... both become the chosen ones along with their lovers? *(NOTE: NO YAOI OR YURI! OC is their Sensei. Surely Naru harem. Rikuo 2women. Randomness) To be rewritten (AdoptIfWant)
1. The begining

**=====(A/N's)=====**

**SNK (me): FUCK!**

**Angelo (OC): What?**

**Naruto: Something happened… again…**

**SNK: Can we just start?**

**Naruto: K.**

**Angelo: Be advised, this story may have total randomness but also gore and lemons, and all that other shit.**

**Naruto: Lastly, description of characters are rare so just imagine how they look… like if it's been 350 years, Nurarihyon will look like he does in canon… old…**

**=====(End A/N)=====**

**=====(Prologue and Chapter One)=====**

**=====(LOW)=====**

**=====(Prologue)=====**

Nurarihyon raises a brow at the sight of five people before him. "You're telling me that this _'Abe'_ is a highly dangerous threat and that we can team up to beat him. *SIGH* Is that really true?" Nurarihyon asks.

A man with long brown hair tied to a ponytail, and two strands of his hair framing his face – one on each side, gives a sigh. "Not necessarily." He says in a somewhat childish tone.

"Of course not." The second man says. This man has white hair spiked into a wild mane. "The only reason _Hashirama_ – my brother, wants an alliance is so that we can help each other in our time of need."

The man now known as Hashirama sighs. "Come on Tobirama, you know how badly we need allies. Besides, we also need to ensure that this world will be of peace."

The now identified Tobirama sighs. He looks behind him and sees a person cloaked in black. Then he looks to the side and sees two others. All of them present wear a black cloak except, the man behind him wears a hooded cloak.

"What do you think of this Madara?" The man behind Tobirama speaks. His voice is similar to Madara's.

Madara looks at Nurarihyon before changing his attention to Hashirama. "I believe it would be wise. After all, Senin-sama asked us to do this and I find it quite fitting we do his will."

Nurarihyon's eyes narrow. _"Senin-sama? Who's that?"_ He thinks before listening to a new voice – a voice highly similar to Hashirama's.

"If you mind, I would request that you listen." The man says. "The one beside me, he is known as Akuma. _I_ am Tenshi."

Nurarihyon's interest has piqued. Devil and Angel? The meaning of the two names clash.

"However," Tenshi speaks snapping Nurarihyon's attention back into reality. "There is one person who waits outside your walls. He is nothing like us – beings of the underworld. Rather, he is what one will call, a neutral party. He also isn't Human."

Nurarihyon raises a brow at that statement. "Interesting, care to show me?"

Tenshi smiles and nods before motioning Nurarihyon and the others to follow. Stepping out the room, they find a huge group of Nurarihyon's strongest Youkai lying on the ground all beaten. They then notice a man in light Samurai-yet-ninja-like armor. The armor is more of a Shinobi garb with crimson designs. However, what makes the man stand out is his crimson mask with black horns. The man's eyes glow an ominous crimson before fading into the darkness of the mask.

***(Search this for the armor and mask: ** Bayushi _ Moyotoshi ***It's the ninja looking one.*****)**

"A samurai?" Nurarihyon asks as he readies his sword.

"No, he's a Shinobi." Madara says before walking up to the man in black and crimson. "He is also my adopted brother."

"Your men tried to attack me. I just defended myself. Besides, do you see blood anywhere?" The masked man states.

Gyuki, one of Nurarihyon's most trusted and strongest speaks as he tries to get up. "Master, you will be unable to beat him. He simply put us down with his bare hands."

"Are we done with the deal?" The masked man asks.

Nurarihyon's eyes narrow in a deadly fashion. "Who are you?"

The man laughs making Madara smile. "I am what many of you Youkai call Kuro, humans call me Shinigami, I, however, prefer the title of **_Oni_**. As for my real name, it's Angelo Grey."

**=====(Chapter 1)=====**

Angelo stands on the roof of the Nura clan's compound. Behind him is a man in a green kimono. "Rihan Nura, what can I do for you today?" Angelo asks through his mask.

"Nothing really," The man now known as Rihan says. "I just have a question, why don't you ever show your face except to me, the old man, and his friends?"

"Well, they were the ones who were present during the time I arrived." Angelo says with a sigh before blocking a strike Rihan tries to deliver. "I was like you before so that doesn't work on me."

Rihan grunts as he tries to push Angelo with his sword using just one hand. "You have to admit, I'm becoming a lot stronger."

Angelo smirks at that. "Now who do you think you should thank for that?" He asks mockingly.

"Honestly, you two are really annoying sometimes you know?" A new voice says from the edge of the roof the two fighters are on.

"Sorry, did we wake you Minato?" Angelo asks with a smile as he sheathes his sword with Rihan doing the same.

Minato only gives a blank stare. "No shit." Now that was the only logical response he gave the two before a man appears behind him.

"Good to see you're having fun. I hate age." The man says.

Rihan smiles at that. "Come on old man, just 'cause you're getting older and Angelo stays younger doesn't mean you have to hate it. It does have its perks." Rihan says in a carefree manner that he nearly had his head cut off.

"Now, now, Madara," Angelo says. "That isn't a way you should treat the next clan head of the Nura clan. Especially in front of your own son." He teases his adoptive brother.

"Tou-san, when can we go? Angelo-Oji-san won't let me sleep." Minato asks.

Angelo sighs at this. He looks down the roof and sighs once again. "Rihan, are you sure it be wise, you wanting to marry Wakana just because of what happened to her?"

Rihan sighs. "Yes. She's already pregnant for a month so I'll do what I can… to think that my son won't be as strong as me only because he is a quarter Youkai." He then feels a light tap on his shoulder. "Hey tou-san."

Nurarihyon chuckles. "No need to worry." His form has aged quite a lot over the past 387 years. "Still, I'm sure Angelo would help out."

Angelo smiles before shaking his head. "I _will_ help out. However, the problem is who will help your son?" He says, clearly, he refers the word 'son' to the future child of Rihan. "And Minato, you're already going to be a dad. Kushina_ is_ waiting for you right? I mean, joe, you're 21 and your kid's gonna be born nine months from now."

Minato sighs, "Look, I haven't got enough sleep so far and unfortunately for me, Rihan keeps on bringing me with him whenever he goes out to try and stop Abe's reincarnation."

"Indeed," Madara says to his son before looking into the sky. "But I guess it'll be better. You did swear to be his bodyguard after all."

"Don't remind me. To think that only you survived all the wars. You're the third Hokage after all." Minato reminds his father.

"Well then," Madara says with an evil smile making Minato shiver and the others on the roof smile evilly as well. "I guess the secret had to come out someday." Madara summons the Hokage's hat and robe before smirking. "I now declare you the Yondaime Hokage!"

Everyone in the compound was quite aware of the plan. They just didn't know when it'd push through. So, when they heard Madara, they all cheered. Kushina is no exception, truth is, she was with her father-in-law on allowing Minato to be the next Hokage.

"Minato Uchiha Namikaze, leader of the Shinobi clan…" Angelo says catching everyone's attention. "I like the sound of that."

**=====(Five years later)=====**

Naruto and Rikuo run around in the alley that serves as the entrance of the Nura clan's compound. Rikuo's adopted sister stays with Rihan as Rihan says a poem. Minato stays close to Rihan as the man's bodyguard.

Naruto and Rikuo go far out with Angelo tailing them allowing Minato to guard Rihan knowing the children are in safe hands.

Five minutes later, Naruto and Rikuo return to see both their fathers murdered. Then, both look at the one who is holding a sword with blood all over her little form. "Who did this? Who killed my father?" Rikuo asks as he looks at Rihan before turning to his adopted sister.

"Sochi!" Kushina shouts as she rushes to Naruto with Wakana behind her heading for Rikuo. "WHA-!"

A billion needles rain over her form killing her.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Naruto says before being pulled by a man in similar clothing with Angelo, but instead of crimson, it's white. "Let me go! Let me GO!"

Angelo sees the same thing about to happen to Wakana so, he does the most logical act ever. "Bansho-Tenin." He is then able to grab Wakana allowing the needles to land harmlessly on the ground. "Kuso! You two, get the kids!" He orders two shadows which comply without hesitation. "You," He says to the white masked Oni man, "Get Wakana out now!"

The white masked fellow does as he's told. The rest of the Nura clan arrive with Madara and Nurarihyon rushing more than the rest. However, it is too late.

Angelo growls as the one responsible for his friends' murder disappears. _"They used that girl… they _**shall **_pay."_ He thinks to himself before sheathing his sword.

**{Play: **"07 Ghost OST ~Raggs no Chinkonka~ + Lyrics!"**}**

Two nights later, Kushina's body is turned to ash through cremation which was her wish if ever she were to die. However, Minato's and Rihan's bodies were to be buried as the tradition of both clans state.

_"__The leaders must be buried without any changes being made. They shall be buried with the clothes they wore when they died unless they died peacefully."_

Naruto and Rikuo are the ones who are left once the funeral has been delivered. "We need to get stronger." Naruto says as his eyes turn into an eerie crimson. Rikuo nods before his eyes follow and his hair turns into both white and black but still remains short.

"Then come inside." Angelo says and for the first time, both Naruto and Rikuo are surprised. Why? Simple, Angelo's mask is off. His face is quite similar to Minato's only he has a scar running down his right eye and his hair is black and shorter than the now former Hokage. "Let me be the one to guide you into bringing judgment to the world."

"But there is a rule." Madara says as he appears in his prime.

"Protect the Humans and those precious to you." Nurarihyon finishes.

"We accept!" Both children say in chorus.

Angelo then gives a cheerful smile lightening the mood. "Well then, by the age of twelve, you will know what to do. You will have strength to do good. Just make sure, you do not get carried away. I am immortal, yet I am mortal. I am evil, yet I am justice. I am death, yet life. I am your weapon and shield, your ladder to heaven but I am also the shadow that pulls you down."

Naruto and Rikuo raise a brow at the statement.

"Remember those words for they explain what I am. I am an **_Oni_**." Angelo finishes.

**{END MUSIC}**

**=====(Break)=====**

_"__Oni were once guardians. However, when man stopped worshiping them, they have become a figment of imagination and called demons. A heavy price to pay for maintaining the balance of the world. Few are devoted to them, fewer believe in them, but only one can be like them. A man is chosen to teach two of the chosen future heads of two of the most revered clans of Youkai. The first clan, Nura, the second, The Shinobi, combined, they will become the clan of Oni. The clan of guardians. They will be __**Kohitsuji**__, meaning: The Lamb."_

**=====(Five years after)=====**

Naruto leans on the wall of the meeting room in the Nura compound. Rikuo sits at the head in his night form. After being taught by Angelo – also known as Oni – both Naruto and Rikuo have become their own _"Lord of Pandemonium"._

Rikuo can now switch between his night and day form whenever he pleases. His haori is blue with the Kanji for **"FEAR"** placed on the back. He wears the traditional black kimono underneath.

Naruto on the other hand chooses to follow Angelo with his color being a neon orange instead of crimson. His hair turns black and short whenever he wears his Oni mask and when he doesn't, he usually wears an orange scarf covering his lower face. He prefers using his bare hands if possible but he is quite comfortable using swords. His swords, however, are not the traditional Katana but rather a straight and double edge version. He has five on his back, two on the back of his waist, and two more sealed within his arms, one in each.

Rikuo has his own sword since he wanted to make a sword that will surpass even Nenekirimaru. He has made one and has chosen not give it a name. He simply stated that his soul is in that sword, and so are the souls of everyone he cherishes.

Over the years, their bond has become that of blood-brothers. They even made a new law, that in case something were to happen to either one, whether permanent or not, the other will have control over the other's night parade.

"Tell me, Naruto, what do you think we should do? I heard that there will be a new student coming in next week." Rikuo asks.

Naruto pulls down his scarf showing his whisker-like marks. "I'll find out what I can. We'll decide then."

"No need." Angelo says as he appears. "I already have it. Don't forget you two, both of you already know everything I do except my original Jutsu and only Naruto can use the Rinnegan to its fullest while you, Nura, are the only one who can use your clan's technique among both of you. Only reason why I'm able to use all is because of my curse as the choses Oni. However, I am weak against everything, yet nothing."

Naruto and Rikuo sigh. "Don't worry, you won't die unless you let your guard down. Even if you do so, you think we'll allow our sensei to die?"

Angelo just smiles before he hands the two a document each. "There, now then… what will you do.

Rikuo Nura and Naruto scan the papers and stay silent until Naruto chooses to break it. "If the time comes, you know what needs to be done."

Rikuo nods before he burns the documents with a simple flick of blue fire from his fingers. "Yeah… but I have a feeling… that you might fall for her…"

"Heh, an interesting theory." Naruto says before looking back at the document before it turns to literal dust. "We'll see. After all, having a Keikain should be fun."

**(TBC)**

**SNK: How was it?**

**Angelo: Quite random there…**

**Rihan: You had to kill us?**

**SNK: I hate canon but don't worry, trust me.**

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

**Naruto: PIZZA'S HERE!**

**SNK: Pizza?**

**Angelo: PIZZA?!**

**ALL: PIZZA!**

**(Note: **Finished by 4:46pm, Philippines.**)**


	2. Sleepover battle

**SNK: Well… back again… fucking shit, how many writer blocks have I had now?**

**Angelo: Too many.**

**Rikuo: So, who's mine?**

**Naruto: We'll see… Besides, I wanna get on with this.**

**Angelo: Agreed.**

**Naruto: Let's begin!**

**SNK: HOLD IT!**

**Random personality (RP): Oh yeah, last warnings: Dark elements, lemons… and all that other shit.**

**Disclaimer personality (DP): I don't have to state the obvious no?**

**ALL: On with the chap!**

**RP: Hold it… did we forget to mention possible mega-crossover?**

**The rest: WE SAID ON WITH THE CHAP!**

**=====(Last time on LOW)=====**

_Rikuo Nura and Naruto scan the papers and stay silent until Naruto chooses to break it. "If the time comes, you know what needs to be done."_

_Rikuo nods before he burns the documents with a simple flick of blue fire from his fingers. "Yeah… but I have a feeling… that you might fall for her…"_

"_Heh, an interesting theory." Naruto says before looking back at the document before it turns to literal dust. "We'll see. After all, having a Keikain should be fun."_

**=====(LOW)=====**

**=====(Training grounds)=====**

"If you really wanted, you could have just asked." Angelo says to a panting Naruto. "Why don't you join his class?"

Naruto sighs before dropping to the ground to rest his tired body – which luckily for both him and Rikuo, feels no pain unless cut by a spirit sword or burnt. "Oh shut it. I've been paying enough attention to notice that _you_, you out of everyone else, you are starting a relationship."

Angelo freezes at that. "I guess being around me does up your training huh?" He says as he starts to relax. "So what if I have a relationship now?"

Naruto gives a poker face at that statement before he says, "Dude, you were here for practically 400 years, maybe more, and only now are you starting a relationship? The fuck man?"

"Well, they are sort of cute…" Angelo says with a pouting face that would most likely make a chibi version cuter.

Naruto's eyes widen at what was said. Angelo said _they_ for crying out loud! "How many you have? Do they know? If they do then do they accept? If not then what will you do? What if-?!"

Angelo covers Naruto's mouth while blushing madly at all the questions. "Shut it will ya?!"

"Oh? Naruto-san, Angelo-gah, gomen, Oni-sensei, what's going on?" Rikuo's voice calls out from behind the two and as usual, he is in his night form just as he always is unless he's around his friends.

"Sensei's dating two girls!" Naruto manages to shout before Angelo covers the boy's mouth again. However, it's too late.

"I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR!" Madara, Nurarihyon, and surprisingly even Jiraya – who is rarely seen thanks to Naruto – come bursting out the door and speed to the garden in less than a second.

Angelo lets go of Naruto as he is bombarded with question by the three old men.***VOOM*** Angelo releases a huge amount Youki which makes Naruto's eyes widen in fear and the three older men to back off. **"Na-ru-to…"** Angelo says in a demonic voice. **"It seems as though as if I need to remind you why…"** Now, Naruto shakes in fear as Angelo pauses before he continues, **"I am called **_Oni_** for a reason." **Angelo finishes along with a really deep evil chuckle.

For that night, the people in Eastern Asia are unable to sleep because of someone's continuous screams of pain and torture.

**=====(The next day)=====**

"What day is today?" Naruto asks as he tries to sit up only to fall back down with immense pain rushing through his body. _"Note to self: Never reveal Angelo's secrets."_ He thinks before he tries to sit again, this time succeeding in his painful endeavor. He gets out of bed and the changes his attire into his usual Oni attire. After getting dressed he pauses as he remembers that he has yet to bath. After a rush of 5 minutes that seem like an eternity to the young blonde, said blonde gets changed into a new set of the same clothes.

"I doubt it being the smart idea Angelo." A woman's voice says through the wall of Naruto's room.

Angelo's then follows with, "Nope, but you know only sane people think of smart ideas. Insane people think of smarter ones!" And it also follows with a warm chuckle.

Naruto steps out and is greeted with a wave by the woman Angelo was talking to. "Wait… Angelo…" Naruto manages to say as he notices the girl cling to Angelo. "You-you're… you're dating Setsura?!"

Angelo nods and smiles at the blonde making said hero flinch. "Relax, what's past is past." He says reassuringly.

Naruto drops his head with a sigh at the antics of his sensei-also-friend before mumbling about how random shit gets when he's around Angelo. "Anyway, what day is it? Your fist hurt too much I think it causes amnesia."

Angelo smiles before say, "Sunday."

Naruto sighs as he remembers that he has to join Rikuo in school starting the next day meaning he'd be Rikuo's classmate. _"Now how should we be there in school? I'm like a brother to him as he is to me… but I can also just lie and say I'm his childhood friend or something… I'll go with the lie shit."_

Angelo and Setsura smirk evilly at each other before…

Naruto turns blue.

Both then vanish as Naruto is pulled from his thoughts and into a freezing feeling. _"Those two were made for each other."_ He thinks before he summons fire-chakra allowing his temperature to return to normal.

"Ah, there you are Naruto." Rikuo says before tossing a few clothes at the boy. "That's the school uniform. Wear it tomorrow and clone it while you're at it. I got the last pair so you'll have to use what Oni-sensei taught us."

"Yeah, sealing and cloning objects." Naruto says with a down mood. Then, Naruto experiences a light bulb moment. "Wait, if I could create a seal that would allow us to heal and stay fresh, especially in times of war… that would be useful!"

"Been there, done that." Angelo says as he enters. "Here," He says as he tosses a scroll to each of his students. "Copy those seals onto any part of your body and channel chakra at the same time. This way it will work 24/7 and keep on building up your chakra reserves since it uses your chakra to keep it functioning. However, that will only work if you channel chakra while you make the seal."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TEACH US?!" Naruto shouts before another scroll is tossed towards him. The same goes for Rikuo.

"Those scrolls contain all my copied and personal seals. You'll find all of them useful. Especially the cloning seal. Each comes with an instruction so follow it to the core." Angelo says as he leaves.

Rikuo shakes his head before an alarm goes off. "Well, I guess that means that I have to get ready for tomorrow." He says as he stands and slices the alarm clock. "Man, I hate that fucking ringing."

**=====(The next day)=====**

Naruto walks with Rikuo towards school with Tsurara keeping them company. Rikuo though, is in his day form and is also quite annoyed at having to play the role of _'Show-my-relative-around'_ which all revolves around the plan he and Naruto agreed on with Naruto being the one who planned it.

"We finally arrive." Rikuo says before giving out a sigh as Naruto pats his back.

"Well, it can't be that bad. I mean, there hasn't been any cases of school gangs, rape, and all that other shit right?" Naruto says.

Tsurara and Rikuo's eyes widen at that. _"Oh no… he jinxed it! NO!"_

Indeed, Naruto ends up being able to jinx shit for his own entertainment.

"Ah, so our new student has arrived." A man with white hair says. He wears a truly unique outfit for a man like him. See, he wears a damn green kimono along with sleeveless read haori… and a pair of wooden sandals, never forget the sandals.

Naruto blinks twice to make sure he isn't being tricked, and does so again before finally being able to speak. "What the fuck are you?"

On the roof of the building, Kakashi is trying his best not to laugh at the insult. After all, Naruto did ask _what_ the man… was or is and **not**_ who_ the man… is.

"You dare insult me?! I am the-."

"OOH! I remember now, you're that pervert who always loves writing those books Kakashi-nii-san keeps. I knew I saw your face somewhere." Naruto says smiling.

"Honestly kid, if-."

***BOOM***

So is the sound of the fist of one Tsunade Senju when said fist connects to the pervert who is actually Jiraya.

"BOOBIES!" And so goes the scream of the flying pervert who will most likely land in onsen for women and get thrown back to the school building.

After that, everything seems normal. School, as expected by our blonde hero, was quite complicated. Don't get him wrong, he loves it because of the friends and all that other fun shit but it's also quite boring.

**=====(School gate)=====**

Naruto walks up to Rikuo who is with his friends at the moment. "Hey Rikuo, let's go home neh?"

"Who's this?" Kana asks as she looks at Naruto. "Wait…" Kana then turns her attention to Rikuo. "You're living together?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin. His mom and dad aren't with him so he's living with me… until he can find some other place." Rikuo says making all the others smile. "He is a bit cold though."

Natsumi starts touching Naruto's neck and forehead and speaks in confusion. "He's normal. What do you mean he's cold?"

"So these are your friends huh? The ones always addicted to hunting Youkai and stuff? Well, good luck with them." Naruto says as he starts walking off.

"_That_ is what I meant by _cold_." Rikuo says. With a sigh, he bows and apologizes to his friends. "Gomen, he's having a hard time."

Kiyotsugu, the leader of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, nods to himself before proclaiming, "THAT MAN IS NURA'S COUSIN AND AS NURA'S FRIEND, IT IS OUR JOB TO ENSURE THAT NURA'S FAMILY IS WITH A POSSITIVE DEMEANOR!"

Meanwhile, Naruto takes the time to walk back to the group as the annoying speech caught his ears. "Listen," He says getting the attention of the group. "Rikuo has told me what you guys do so stop."

"N-Naruto?" Rikuo says/asks in shock.

"Look, Youkai are dangerous and can kill you in less than a blink of an eye." Naruto says as he then once again starts to walk off.

"Matte, you're names Naruto right?" Kana asks and only receives a nod. "How do you know for sure? Aren't Youkai also guardians?"

Naruto gives a somewhat dark chuckle that only Rikuo would notice the darkness. "How do I know?" he asks no one in particular. "Simple, my parents were killed by a Youkai at my age of seven." He says with a cold glare directed to Kana and the rest of the Kiyojūji. He then turns his head knowing he'd frighten them too much if he kept on sending that glare. "The Youkai you speak of, those _'guardians'_? They **were** called something else in the past. Unfortunately, history didn't write their names down unless it is kept somewhere really secret."

Days go by as if the day Naruto scolded the Kiyojūji didn't even happen. Finally, the day Naruto and Rikuo have been waiting for is at hand.

**=====(The "big" day)=====**

Yura Keikain was introduced to the class as always when a new student comes in. Now, we skip to the non-boring part of the day which is the end of classes for the day and week.

"T.G.I.F." Naruto says with a sigh of relief escaping him.

"Hey Naruto, get over here!" Kiyotsugu calls from the gate.

Naruto easily got used to the group's antics but what he said maid an impact on the said group. Now, instead of always chasing after Youkai, the group does research on the Youkai and then goes out to look for the Youkai. Unfortunately, they've no luck so far but what Naruto said did up their chances by ten.

"You've already met Yura right?" Kiyotsugu asks.

Naruto only nods as he observes the girl who is quite silent. "A clear mark of a careful Onmyoji." Naruto says getting the attention of the group, Yura's especially. "A human that can slay Youkai with their Shikigami is interesting enough, but once they are sent somewhere foreign to them, they make things in the place more interesting. And being quiet like Yura is…" Naruto pauses as he looks at the young girl. "She is most likely an Onmyoji."

Yura's eyes narrow at Naruto only a little making it not quite noticeable. "You sure know a lot. How?"

Naruto answers with a simple word. "History."

"Yup, Naruto's way into history." Kiyotsugu says. "Anyway, today is the day we finally get to see Nura's house!" He cheers with the others except Yura and Rikuo joining in. Naruto on the other hand… is slamming his head repeatedly on the school's wall.

"Something's off about him." Yura says to no one in particular but Rikuo still answers.

"He isn't that mentally stable… lost his parents at seven." Rikuo says while sticking to the 'lie' Naruto and he came up with.

**=====(Alley)=====**

The group is finally in the alley entrance of the Nura Clan's compound. Yura, however, is already starting to feel on edge. _"Amazingly strong Youkai aura in here."_

Naruto enters the compound with Rikuo beside him. Wakana greets the guest with her cheerful demeanor as usual but this time notices a difference. "Naruto-san, where are you off to?"

Naruto just smiles her way giving her all she needs to know.

"Ano, where is Naruto off to?" Yura asks.

"Oh, he's just off to train." Wakana says.

Yura's eyes widen at that. _"Train?"_

"He's been living with us for quite some time now." Wakana finishes.

After ten minutes of showing everyone around, Rikuo is finally on his last stop, _"The Garden of Oni"_ or so the sign above the door reads.

Rikuo opens the door with everyone behind him following through. Needless to say, the group is quite surprised. Rikuo choses to explain. "This place is the garden of Naruto. He trains here but this place is also a public garden."

"And I just finished." Naruto says as he comes out with new clothes on – specifically his Oni outfit without the mask meaning the scarf is the only one left to cover his face.

The girls blush at the sight of Naruto in suck an outfit. _"If only his hair were shorter… Stop it!"_ So is the thought of the girls of the Kiyojūji right now.

"I'm going to be guessing here but…" Naruto looks towards Yura with the others looking at her and Naruto. "I believe Yura here has already been sensing Youkai aura no?"

Rikuo's eyes widen at the statement. It's as if Naruto was trying to reveal that almost everyone in the household is a Youkai.

"Indeed I have." Yura says with her eyes narrowing dangerously. "I also sensed a single presence of a rat Youkai earlier when you weren't with us."

Naruto laughs a little making Yura stay on guard. "Forgive me dear Yura," Naruto pauses as he tries to calm down. "However, not all Youkai are as evil as you think. I was saved and taught by one."

Now _this_ topic catches the interest of not only Yura but everyone within hearing distance. "That's impossible. Youkai are-."

"Evil?" Naruto cuts her off and finishes her statement but in turn makes it into a rhetorical question. "No, not all. It actually also depends on the perspective of the person. For example, Nurarihyon was the one who defeated Hagoromo Gitsune 400 years ago. Not only was he the one to do so but he did so with the Keikain clan's main spirit sword, Nenekirimaru which was given to him by his lover, Yōhime who is and was apparently the daughter of a corrupted rich fellow who paid the Keikain clan to protect the said daughter. Now then, Hidemoto is the 13th heir to the Keikain and he actually played a good part in helping Nurarihyon defeat Hagoromo Gitsune, then again, Nurarihyon was the one who dealt the devastating blow while Hidemoto was the one who sealed her away."

"That was a long history lesson." Rikuo says. The others can only nod in agreement.

Naruto sniffs the air before his eyes turn into stars. "I smell RAMEN!" And with that, he turns into a chibi making all the girls blush as he runs in such a cute form all the while making the word ramen into a song.

After dinner, Naruto goes out into the main garden where the Sakura tree that never stops blooming is. He made sure to create a second Sakura tree right across the pond of the first tree so that he could have his own. Luckily for him, Rikuo rarely goes to the first tree already because the guy's too into training at night.

"Oi, Naruto, my friends will be staying the night. Can one, maybe two of them use your room?" Rikuo asks from the ground.

Naruto looks down and nods. "Sure, just make sure that they're of the same gender. We wouldn't want any _'incident'_ to occur now would we?"

Rikuo smirks before rubbing his head sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

Naruto smiles back before creating a hidden clone to help him with a music piece he's been waiting to play for a long time. He then takes out a bamboo flute before he starts playing.

**{Play: Flute (Japanese traditional music)} *Note: Fond on youtube… this goes for all songs***

The others hear the music and are already in their rooms. All but Natsumi and Yura since Yura wanted to protect the girl and was also curious on who was playing it. Natsumi was obviously the one who had to leave the room just so Yura would come along.

Naruto keeps the music going even when he senses the presence of both Natsumi and Yura.

For the entire song, the girls stayed near the tree, both could only be described as entranced by Naruto.

**[End of music or End the music]**

Naruto keeps his flute before jumping down the tree. "You should sleep now you know." He says as he walks over to the girls. "Come, let me guide you back."

Both nod dumbly at Naruto. Well, that and both are blushing madly at how they didn't notice Naruto stop the music. After arriving, both enter the room with Naruto settling himself outside the room. "Aren't you coming in?" Natsumi asks.

"I'm not taking the risk of being framed for a crime that I would never commit." He says blankly before going to sleep.

After an hour of silence, a sent catches the attention of Naruto and his hidden friend. Naruto however narrows his eyes and notices through his sensing abilities that Yura is just pretending to be asleep. _"Interesting cover…"_ Naruto thinks to himself before following closely.

Finally, the presence of the entire rat Yakuza Youkai appears. "Hey boss, looks like we got some fresh ones."

Yura's body stiffens.

"Indeed. Well then, shall we bring them?"

"Yare-yare," Naruto says as he gets up and in turn, Yura's eyes widen. "How long are you going to pretend to be asleep eh, Yura?" He asks as he pops his neck and knuckles. "Know what, don't mind me. Just make sure you don't get in the way."

Yura's body shoots up in a defensive stance and is surprised to see Naruto just leaning on the way with the entire rat Yakuza between him and herself.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Naruto asks with an evil smirk.

**{Play: ** "**Samurai Storm"}**

Naruto draws his sword before stabbing it through the floor on his left side. He then lowers his ninja-top revealing a black skin-tight mesh shirt with the top hanging on his waist thanks to the belt he wears. "Come."

One of the Youkai pulls out a sword from his sleeve making the others follow. "Piece of shit!" He shouts before charging the blond.

Naruto pulls his scarf up just in time as he is able to duck from the strike. _"The next is vertical!"_ Naruto thinks as his eyes follow the movements closely. He then grabs his sword in a reverse grip with his left hand and swings it horizontally then vertically. After that, he stabs his sword back in the same place.

The others start charging him.

Naruto sees three opponents heading his way so he lowers himself and moves his left hand towards his sword.

As the three get closer, one jumps and plans to strike from above, the others go for the mid and lower section of Naruto's body with a clear horizontal slice.

Naruto then surprises the three with his next move. He spins a 360 towards his left. Halfway through, he grabs his sword with his right hand in a proper grip although held loosely. He cuts the jumper in half with a vertical slice before he himself jumps and steps on the Youkai aiming for his midsection and uses the leverage he gains to jump again which pushes the Youkai down onto the other. Naruto then performs a midair front flip-slice which cuts the two Youkai into two parts each, four in total.

Now, more Youkai are about to charge Naruto. Unfortunately for them, Naruto beats them to it.

Naruto then makes a dash towards the closes Youkai who in turn tries to take a swing at said blond. Naruto parries the swing before sheathing his sword and grabbing the Youkai by its head and then locking its arms from behind. He then positions the Youkai in such a way that the next five swings from its own comrades kill it.

The five stand in shock at what just happened. Wrong move. Naruto's rule in hand-to-hand combat? Simple: don't stop moving.

Naruto grabs the Youkai's sword and uses it to stab one of the remaining Youkai. Then, he kicks a Youkai that tried to sneak up behind him into the air. He grabs the sword of another Youkai corpse and points it upwards and kills the now falling Youkai. Immediately, he doesn't hesitate to use the sword as his extended arm and throws the body of the Youkai he just killed into three others.

Naruto tosses the sword into the air as three Youkai surround him and charge.

Our blond hero grabs the arm of one of the Youkai and breaks it by bending it backwards, then, he grabs the Youkai's legs and uses them as shields allowing them to be cut off. Finally, Naruto grabs the head of another and breaks it before grabbing the head of the last of the three and separates its jaws.

The sword falls back into Naruto's hands just in time as four more jump Naruto. With a clean horizontal slice, all four fall to the ground dead just like all their previous brethren.

Naruto is then shocked at seeing Yura hold out her Shikigami. However, Naruto doesn't waste his time as he unleashes an endless amount of Kunai and Shuriken. He can only smirk when he hears sounds similar to gunshots. He turns for a moment and sees Yura's technique before he elbows a Youkai trying to sneak up on him _again_ and this time, he grabs the Youkai's sword and slices the said Youkai's head in half.

Yura then tires after using her Shikigami for a long while. Five Youkai try to jump her but as expected, Naruto kills them with a single swing. Said Shinobi then goes in for the kill by dashing through a group that consists of eight Youkai. He drops the sword, at the same time, the bodies of the Youkai group he dashed through erupt in a spray of Youkai aura as if it were their blood.

Naruto then shoots five more kunai towards the place near Yura and Natsumi.

Yura watches in horror as the kunais heads their way. However, to her surprise, it goes behind her and then she hears a few ***THUNK***s and then thuds.

**{End of music}**

Naruto walks up to Yura and bends down to the girl's level. "Sorry about that."

Yura's eyes widen before narrowing.

"And I'm sorry about this too." Naruto says as he removes his scarf and kisses Yura on the lips making said Keikain moan in surprise. The kiss then starts to get passionate and when it finally ends, Yura is sleepy. "Good night my Onmyoji." Naruto says as Yura falls asleep on his lap. He then places Yura in the futon said girl was sleeping in and then does a simple one-handed ram-seal and then with a small burst of chakra, everything is back to normal.

Naruto steps out his room and is greeted by Rikuo. "I'm guessing we're sticking to the 'it was all a dream' kinda plan?" Rikuo asks with a smirk at how easily Naruto destroyed those Youkai.

"If she believes it then so be it. I think it'll work." Naruto answers but the next thing Rikuo says catches him off-guard.

"To think that you can make a human, much more an Onmyoji, fall asleep. The way you did it was quite amazing though." Rikuo says before chuckling and going to back to bed.

Naruto does the same and goes back to his position.

**(TBC)**

**SNK: So? How was it?**

**Angelo: That was too fucking random.**

**Naruto: So…**

**Rikuo: Yes.**

**Naruto: Wow… we really did make this into an Alternate Univers/Reality.**

**ALL: Til next time!**

***(Note: **Finished 12:29 AM on April 4, 2015**)**


	3. Random with a lemon

**SNK: Back again.**

**Angelo: I'm guessing shit will happen again?**

**SNK: Shit always happens.**

**Naruto: Dude, you sure you're gonna write this? I mean, you just finished the last chap didn't ya?**

**SNK: Let's give it a shot.**

**=====(Last time on LOW)=====**

_Naruto walks up to Yura and bends down to the girl's level. "Sorry about that."_

_Yura's eyes widen before narrowing._

"_And I'm sorry about this too." Naruto says as he removes his scarf and kisses Yura on the lips making said Keikain moan in surprise. The kiss then starts to get passionate and when it finally ends, Yura is sleepy. "Good night my Onmyoji." Naruto says as Yura falls asleep on his lap. He then places Yura in the futon said girl was sleeping in and then does a simple one-handed ram-seal and then with a small burst of chakra, everything is back to normal._

_Naruto steps out his room and is greeted by Rikuo. "I'm guessing we're sticking to the 'it was all a dream' kinda plan?" Rikuo asks with a smirk at how easily Naruto destroyed those Youkai._

"_If she believes it then so be it. I think it'll work." Naruto answers but the next thing Rikuo says catches him off-guard._

"_To think that you can make a human, much more an Onmyoji, fall asleep. The way you did it was quite amazing though." Rikuo says before chuckling and going to back to bed._

_Naruto does the same and goes back to his position._

**=====(LOW)=====**

Morning comes as a great sight for one Yura Keikain. Especially after fighting all those…

Yura's body suddenly bolts up and sees that everything is fine. She then sets her eyes on one Naruto. She remembers a battle and lastly, a passionate kiss that she accepted… hungrily. Yura shakes those thoughts off her mind as she tries to calm down and she tries to make sure that she isn't blushing.

Naruto starts moving his body making Yura's attention turn to him. Finally, Naruto starts to sit before standing and rubbing his eyes from sleep. "Ohayo, Yura-san." Naruto says before leaving the room in which Yura and Natsumi are staying.

Naruto and Rikuo greet each other in the hallway with a nod. Just then, an orange fox with rabbit-like ears jumps down from a tree and heads over to Naruto.

"Ohayo, Kurama-san." Naruto says with a smile in which the fox only nods. "So, I'm guessing a letter?" Once again, only a nod is given in response. With a sigh, Naruto takes the letter from Kurama and reads it. With a groan of annoyance, he hands the letter to Rikuo.

"Well," Rikuo says after reading the letter. "I guess that means that the real damn boss of theirs now knows why he shouldn't mess with us. Still though, he needs to be punished."

"Can't I just raid the place?" Naruto asks as he readies his sword.

Rikuo gives a chuckle before shaking his head. "Fine, just make sure bring at least one medic."

Naruto blinks owlishly at that. "Uh… okay… sure. I can do it anytime?"

Rikuo's brow twitches at that. "Aren't you the leader of your own night parade?"

Naruto just shrugs before jumping to the roofs.

**=====(Breakfast)=====**

Rikuo and the others are having quite a good meal, that is of course when it gets better as Naruto returns with five boxes of pizza, three buckets of chicken, a few other things that would make breakfast awesome.

Naruto takes a seat next to Yura who starts blushing. "Hey Naruto," Yura starts, "Did anything happen last night? I swear there were Youkai."

Naruto just continues to eat before he answers. "Youkai? Why? What happened? I don't remember anything that happened. We were all asleep no?"

Yura then pouts and stares at her tea cup. "But I saw you fighting all those Youkai… you killed them."

Naruto gives Yura a look that says, _'WOAH!'_ "Wait, so you're telling me that you dreamed about me?"

Yura blushes at the thought before hanging her head in shame.

"Wow… I didn't know that was possible." Naruto says with a lighthearted laugh. "Well, I'm done so… I'm gonna go train now."

Soon after, all of the Kiyojūji return home. Naruto however made sure to send a clone to trail each member and not to dispel unless told to do so.

Naruto then looks at the list of medics and frowns. "Great, just great, most of these guys are actually far from here… well, guess I better choose."

**=====(Later that night)=====**

Naruto sits on the roof of the Nura compound. He turns as soon as he feels another Youkai's presence, however, this Youkai is a friendly. "Amaru…" Naruto says as he looks at the girl. "You've grown quite a lot. Not to mention, into a fine young lady."

Amaru blushes at the compliment. "You know that you're going to be part of the CRA act a month from now right?"

Naruto chuckles before he disappears and reappears in blurs. "And why do you bring this up?" Naruto says as he moves closer to the girl from behind.

Amaru only blushes and gives a small smile. She turns to face Naruto before kissing him on the lips and then breaking it. "Baka, you should know that by now."

Naruto smiles back at the girl before wrapping her in his arms. "Let's get this over with neh?" 

Amaru nods and makes it into a hug as both disappear in a blur.

Now, the raid on the rat Youkai's base was quite boring which actually involves sabotage, genocide, and arson. However, the way back was another matter.

"Hold it!" A man in a police uniform shouts catching the attention of Naruto and Amaru. The shout is meant for a man in a ski mask and jacket with a girl held hostage.

"Stay back! I'll kill her if you don't!" the man shouts.

Naruto goes near the cop and taps the guy's shoulder. "Are you allowed to kill this man? He has taken someone hostage after all." Naruto asks.

The cop nods but he isn't willing to risk a wrong shot.

"I'll take care of this." Naruto says, however, more cops arrive making the situation a little complicated. "So, tell me, why are you taking the girl hostage?"

"I need the money! My mother will die if I don't get it for her medicine!" The guy shouts.

Naruto then turns his attention to the girl. "I'm guessing he stole your money a day ago, now you find him, but before that you found his house with his mom and now want your money back so you asked for it, but then he robed some other guys on the same day he robed you, then today they found you trying to get your money back but they thought that they might as well kill him and told you not to shout for help which you actually did shout for help and now we end up in this current situation… I get it right?"

The guy looks on in shock.

"Oh, and now when he'll bring you to a building, you'll try to help him escape just because you feel pity for him." Naruto says before narrowing his eyes. "So now you're his accomplice. I should just kill both of you to make this quick." The cops around him are speechless at the moment.

"Wait… so that means that the girl can also be shot for being an accomplice right?" One cop asks another.

Naruto on the other hand doesn't waste his moment. In one swift movement, he throws a kunai straight for the man's hand which holds the gun. Next, he takes out his own gun which is a silenced desert eagle and fires. The guy dies with his head turning into soup. The girl stands there frozen in shock. Naruto leaves with the cops looking at him. "If you need an assassin, my group and I are the best. Ja-ne." With that, Naruto enters the crowd and disappears.

A cop feels something in his pocket and takes it out to find that it's a call card. "Interesting young man."

**=====(Nura Compound)=====**

Naruto arrives with Amaru following him. Naruto goes right for his room and enters. Upon entering, he pulls down his scarf and lowers his top just like last time. However, this time we notice a scar that runs through his chest in a horizontal form.

"Naruto, you alright?" Amaru asks as she steps into his room.

Naruto grunts in response as he uses his chakra to heal his wound. "I was careless back there. It nearly killed you. Gomen."

Amaru rushes over to him and hugs him as she starts to ball her eyes out. "I don't care. What happened there is just what your life is filled of. Our lives as the Shinobi Youkai are meant to be this way!"

Naruto's eyes widen at that. Then, it softens as he hugs Amaru back. _"I guess I knew it be the truth… but I only chose to admit it now. Angelo was right… this life is more complicated than we originally believed."_ Naruto thinks to himself before kissing Amaru passionately and activating silencing seals.

**=====(LEMON WARNING)=====**

**{Play: "Spinning Song - Kagamine Rin &amp; Len - ****紡唄****-****つむぎうた****\- (instrumental)" **by typing** "Spinning Song instrumental"}**

Naruto removes his mesh shirt showing a great figure underneath. His hands travel to Amaru's curves and then goes for the girl's top. Naruto smirks as he kisses Amaru from the neck down. His hands grab the girl's slender figure hidden beneath the girl's clothes and to say he is pleased is an understatement.

Amaru moans at the touch and kisses she is receiving. She moves her hands towards Naruto's head and buries the man's head between her mounds. Now, she loses her sanity and starts kissing Naruto passionately which the blond returns.

Naruto spreads Amaru's legs allowing him to grind himself with the dark-skinned beauty. As groans of pleasure are released steadily, Naruto removes Amaru's lower garments and slices the girl's upper in half with a vertical slice that exposes the girl's assets.

Amaru starts panting heavily and then goes to remove Naruto's lower. However, her impatience get the better of her and so she only lowers it before aligning herself with his shaft.

Naruto pulls back and then in a flash, pushes himself all the way in. The result is a cry of pain mixed with pleasure from Amaru as her virginity has been taken. Naruto's clothing disappears as his feral instincts take over. His eyes glow crimson and his whisker-like marks start to thicken. Then, he pounds Amaru hard making screams of ecstasy escape the young woman. He then bites down on the on Amaru's neck marking the young woman.

Amaru pushes Naruto to the ground as she pumps both of them towards their climax. She moves herself harder and faster after each movement nearly breaking herself.

However, Naruto decides that he'll be the one to break her so in a blur, he and Amaru appear on one of the walls fucking each other. Then another blur and they appear on the floor with Amaru's face cheek on the floor and Naruto ravaging the young woman from behind. And another blur, this time Naruto moves Amaru up and down his shaft as the woman nears breaking point and nearly goes limp but still manages to hold into the blond.

Amaru's body goes into over drive from the pleasure and her back arcs into Naruto's hands as both cum together. Amaru wraps her legs around Naruto's waist making sure that she'll have either a bulging stomach of a pool of cum to sleep with and Naruto will be on top of her and still inserted.

**=====(End lemon and song)=====**

**=====(The next day)=====**

Naruto wakes up and feels something underneath him. He looks down and smiles as he remembers the events of the night before.

However, a knock on his door interrupts his thoughts.

"Naruto," Angelo's voice calls out. "We have a problem."

Naruto's eyes widen as he smells the air and the scent of foreign Youkai clan hits his nose. However, it isn't just any other Youkai clan.

**(TBC)**

**SNK: So… yeah… done.**

**Angelo: Please review guys.**

**Naruto: Who's next?**

**SNK: We'll see… maybe a or some mother(s) from the Canon verse… I could do some shit no?**

**Naruto: Dafuq? No wonder I love fanfiction!**

***(Note:** Finished on April 9, 2015, 1:48pm, Philippines**)**


	4. Yura, Naruto, and arrivals

**SNK: I wanna get on with this.**

**Angelo: Fine, no intros then.**

**Naruto: Let's get on with it!**

**RP: Mega crossover starts at this chapter!**

**Naruto: Reminder, massive harem for me and two girls for Rikuo.**

**=====(Last time on LOW)=====**

_Naruto wakes up and feels something underneath him. He looks down and smiles as he remembers the events of the night before._

_However, a knock on his door interrupts his thoughts._

"_Naruto," Angelo's voice calls out. "We have a problem."_

_Naruto's eyes widen as he smells the air and the scent of foreign Youkai clan hits his nose. However, it isn't just any other Youkai clan._

**(LOW)**

Naruto leaves his room and closes the door. He makes sure to leave a clone just in case. He is greeted by Angelo and Sasuke with the said men wearing their Shadow Cloak which consists of the Akatsuki robes being torn up and are plain black on the outside, an Oni mask on their faces, and Samurai shoulder armor. An optional straw-hat is also present.

"I suggest we Oni have our jobs cut out for us." Angelo says as he walks away and puts his straw-hat on. Naruto and Sasuke follow suite. Angelo's armor is Crimson, Sasuke's is a light purple, and Naruto's a neon orange.

"So Sasuke, how is the school you're going to?" Naruto asks.

"The usual. You and I both know that Angelo has done something and now's the day he'll reveal it to us."

"Indeed." Angelo speaks as he stops and then grabs both by the head and sends in tons and tons of information. Information all too valuable, like how they are in their past lives, in their lives in another universe, and how they were once in control of an all too powerful army. "Come, let me show you." Angelo says as he disappears with them still in his hands.

In a white void, Angelo, Naruto, and Sasuke appear. Both boys stumble forward and are greeted by two people in the same clothes as them.

"So these guys are us? Man, they're quite weak Angelo. You sure you trained them?" Naruto from another universe says.

"W-what?" The Naruto of this story says.

"You heard me." Naruto from my other stories says. "Come, let's see what you have." With that, he charges… **Naruto** head on and then disappears and reappears behind the blond, easily toying with the poor boy.

**Naruto **on the other hand has to keep his eye on… _Naruto_ so that he can see the movements.

_Naruto_ smirks at this and then, punches **Naruto** in the gut before hitting the face, then back, then legs, then arms, then face, then legs, then back, then face, then back-neck-gut-ribs-right arm-then does a sweep kick. "Man, he's weak. So you want us to train them?"

Angelo only nods. "I trained you but only you can train… well, yourselves for this matter. Teach them all you know. I only have a minute in the real world so I'll try to make this time last as long as possible." And with that, billions of years shall pass within the void with **Naruto **being trained by _Naruto___and the situation of the two Sasuke is also the same, although less harsh than the two Naruto.

**=====(With Angelo)=====**

Angelo sits on the roof of the Nura compound and then sniffs the air and looks at his watch. "In thirty seconds huh?" He looks down below and smirks at the sight of Rikuo getting ready for school. _"To think that Naruto would have to call in sick today, what a shame."_ He thinks to himself before looking back at his watch and then going back to his void using Kamui.

"We done yet?" Angelo asks as he appears.

_Naruto _smirks at this. "They memorized everything we did, know everything we know, and we know everything they do. They can also perfect our styles, each and every one of them except they need practice on the combinations which you told Sasuke and I to practice with each other. Oh, and say hi to Hei for us will ya?"

"Little bro from Darker Than Black? Sure, he misses the Kohitsuji anyway." Angelo says before laughing and then turns to see **Naruto** and **Sasuke**. "You guys ready?"

**Both** nod and then, in another Kamui, Angelo and the **two** vanish.

_Naruto _and _Sasuke _sigh at that. Then, both leave with the use of their own personal Kamui but not before _Naruto _says, "I still can't believe Angelo wanted _us_ to give **them** _our_ powers. Couldn't he do it himself then teleport **them **here?"

_Sasuke _only shrugs before _they _vanish.

**=====(With Angelo)=====**

Naruto and Sasuke now stand with Angelo and a much greater understanding of life with them. "So, what we gonna do now?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto sniffs the air and then he answers. "We go and find these foreign Youkai."

"No… they'll come to us." Angelo says with a smirk. "Besides, we have a near job in the future. " He finishes before he disappears.

**=====(A week later)=====**

Naruto and Rikuo are on their way home, but then they are greeted by a certain Youkai named Tamazuki. With them are Kana and Yura who is just in for the sake of going with Kana.

"My, my, is this the leader of the oh-so famous clan?" Tamazuki asks as others, his subordinates of his Night-Parade, join him. "Why do you stay with humans Rikuo?"

"A-Ano, do you know him Nura-kun?" Kana asks as she almost hides behind the boy.

Tamazuki just laughs at this. "Watashi no, you're also protecting them? **(My, you're also protecting them)**" He teases.

Naruto glares at the Tanuki and then glares daggers at the others with the Youkai. "Leave. I will not be held responsible for any of your deaths, _**Youkai**_."

The Tanuki, Tamazuki returns the glare of daggers to the blonde before he realizes Yura summon her Shikigami. "Tch, to think that two humans would be able to sense me, and one of them isn't even an Onmyoji."

"Careful Tanuki," Naruto pauses catching the attention of all those with Tamazuki and even Kana and Yura. "I won't be so sure you'd want to make me your enemy." He says before walking off quite pissed.

Rikuo looks at the sky and sees a full moon and notices that it is also almost early evening. _"Damn… it's inevitable."_ Rikuo thinks before he sighs and then brings kana along with him. "Kana-chan, I'd like you to come with me. Both of you as well." He says the last part referring to Naruto and Yura. "Let's go to my place. I'll explain everything."

"Rikuo," Naruto starts getting the attention of the rest. "Are you sure? There will be no turning back."

Rikuo only nods before they head off. Naruto can only sigh at this before he goes along as well. _"We'll need all the allies we can get anyway."_ The blond thinks before making up his mind to do what he does best.

**=====(Later)=====**

Rikuo and the rest finally arrive at the compound. "Now… time for me to explain." He says as he transforms himself into his night form making the eyes of Kana and Yura widen.

Yura then summons her Shikigami ready to 'destroy Nura, but she forgot something highly important.

***ZING***

Naruto's blade is right at the Keikain's throat ready to cut off the head. "At least let us talk first." He says and waits for Yura to release her Shikigami. Once that's done, he lowers his sword and then sheathes it. "Good, now please, try and understand the situation." Naruto says before looking back at the future clan head of the Nura clan and nods so that said heir can start.

Rikuo nods in his night form and then explains the current situation between his Youkai and the rest.

Yura and Kana manage to take it all in, however that made both wonder: who is Naruto?

"As for me," Naruto starts as he stands. "I'm a simple person with no care in the world of what you think of me." He says before he goes to leave.

"Naruto." Rikuo scolds with a scowl. "I highly suggest you tell them."

Naruto glares back with a scowl of his own. "You were the one who wanted to tell them. I have nothing to share to the clan heir of the Keikain, in which might I remind you, were the ones who betrayed the Shinobi clans once they learned how to manifest their Shikigami and all because of one misunderstanding from a Youkai all the way from Mount Kurama!"

The eyes of the three widen before Rikuo's soften. "Then I suggest you talk with Yura about this. She is the heir after all."

Naruto growls back at them before a new presence is before them. "Enough." Madara says as he appears. "Naruto, you will respect the heir to the Keikain clan."

"OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Angelo says as he appears in his Oni gear. "I can't fucking sleep because of this. So, as punishment, all of you sit down, shut up, and talk this out!" He says as he releases a massive amount of KI nearly suffocating Yura and Kana in the process.

Naruto is wise enough to know not to mess with Angelo whenever said Oni geared being is mad. So, without further questions or complaints, he sits.

"Now, for your information, Keikain heir, yes, once your clan and the Clans of Shinobi were allies. In fact, we were even the guardians of your clan. However, when a youngster from your clan tried to do something stupid like go to Mount Kurama, he made a mistake. See, there was a rule back then that stated that only adults could go there. Apparently, he disobeyed that rule, and as one of the guardians of that place, no matter who or what, I had to kill any child there. However, that of course meant killing the heirs to any clan, and that's what I did. Unfortunately for me, I killed him and release your so called wrath."

"And we beat you." Yura said although trying to hide her pride.

"Or so history says." Angelo says with a glare. "An army was sent after those of Mount Kurama. There were nine guardians there, myself included. We slaughtered your kind like pigs and that's when you retreated. Your first leader simply told you clan that you won the battle and that we were exterminated so there wasn't a Youkai remaining. Truth is, he was scared shitless when I knocked on his door one night just to remind him of what really happened. I'm sure you heard stories of your first leader waking to see illusions of Youkai which no other ever saw."

Yura looks down in shame at this.

"However," Angelo says as he turns to Naruto. "Hidemoto, the 13th heir, was a good friend of mine. So Naruto, Yura, make friends with each other. I don't want to have to kill humans again. Also, I want to get some sleep once in a while." He says before leaving with Madara following.

"Tch." Naruto lets out before he stands to leave. "Yura, you can use my room again. Don't worry, there aren't any more of those Rat Yakuza around." He says before leaving.

Nura sighs before Tsurara arrives with a cup of tea on a tray. "Rikuo-sama, I brought some-!" She stops, unable to finish her sentence as she sees the Keikain and Kana before her.

"A-Ano, don't worry Tsurara, we already know." Kana says with slight nervousness.

"R-Rikuo-sama, you couldn't have told them right?"

Rikuo just smirks before nodding.

"NANI?!"

**=====(With Naruto)=====**

Naruto arrives in his room and sees no one, not even Amaru. With sigh, he looks for his clone's memories and sighs in relief at knowing Amaru arrived home safely and that the village the Shinobi Clans are in are heavily guarded just as he and Sasuke requested.

He goes out the room and then goes to train, not minding a certain Keikain's arrival.

**[Play: "Naruto- Raising Fighting Spirit(Extended)"]**

Naruto dashes out onto the garden before him and uses his chakra to summon targets that appear randomly. He dodges a strike from a 'doll' which has its fingers laced with wind chakra.

In another dash, he slices the doll in half and then throws a single shuriken toward a place where five dolls appear. "Kinjutsu: Kage-Shuriken no Jutsu!" He calls out and then the single shuriken multiplies into a hundred easily ripping and shooting through the targets. However, Naruto ducks at the same time he threw the shuriken in order to dodge a strike of another doll with a mace.

Naruto jumps back to get some distance, and then realizes his mistake when a doll appears behind him. He spins in midair to try and hit the doll but this one got faster and hit him in the back making him form a crater on impact. He staggers up a little and then feels the presence of the doll with the mace come to attack him. In an instant, he uses a substitution Jutsu to simply replace himself with the faster doll which was unable to dodge the mace once the Jutsu took effect.

Another doll appears and this one grabs Naruto from underneath with one of Kakashi's overused Jutsu, which is the Headhunter Jutsu.

Naruto however replaces himself with the doll that holds the mace and then he throws four kunai from each hand. The kunai hit their mark and stop the dolls.

Naruto then backflips onto a doll that just appeared behind him. He then notices that seven more dolls are present with one summoning more and more. With a sigh, summons an amazing amount of kunai and shuriken, around the number of nine thousand. With that, he makes the garden look like a battle field.

With a smirk, he stops. Only to elbow one doll behind him into three of its kind, breaking all four in the process.

**[End Music]**

With a sigh of relief at finally being able to relieve some of his stress, Naruto finally notices a wide-eyed Yura. "What?" He asks as he heads for his room.

Yura only shakes her head before finally believing Angelo's side. She sighs and goes into Naruto's room. She notices a bed this time instead of a futon. The bed is right next to a solid wall and on it are clean sheets. In the middle of the room, however, she notices that a futon is messed up with Naruto's school jacket. Upon closer inspection, she sees blood.

Naruto walks over to the futon with bandages covering the side of his abdomen. "You're on the bed."

"You're hurt." Yura says.

With a grunt, Naruto replies as he sits. "No, I'm wounded." This makes Yura role her eyes. "Now get some sleep." He says before he once again grunts as his wound starts to reopen.

Yura walks over to him and then asks, "Where is the first aid kit?"

Naruto just concentrates some of his chakra and opens one of the sliding revealing a more peaceful garden with Sakura petals flowing with the wind. The moonlight makes it all the more serene.

"Oi, where's the first aid?" Yura asks as she places her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine by tomorrow." Naruto says as he sleeps. Thankfully, the next day is a Saturday.

Yura can only sigh in defeat before she heads to the bed. She places her head on the pillow and feels something off about it. She reaches under it and then feels a box. With her curiosity piqued, she sits up and opens the box. Within are the contents of unknown origins. One is a simple black locket. After some more looking, she notices that the box is filled with lockets, except a note left on the bottom.

With a glance towards the sleeping blonde, Yura opens the letter and reads it.

"_**Yo, Naruto. It's me… Naruto. Yeah… not sure how to explain this but you should know that I'm from the future. Anyway, I have some important things to tell you, like you needing multiple mates to ensure the survival of the Shinobi Clan. The truth is, this is only my third time back and I talked to Angelo about this… and I have this as my last chance but I can only make it brief. Rikuo, Yura, and you have to team up after defeating Hagoromo Gitsune. It's the only way to stop Abe. However, a problem shall arise and that will be the betrayal of one of your closes friends. However, this is all I can write. Good-bye… me. I hope you can ensure a safe future."**_

The rest of the letter is burnt leaving it unreadable except for the 'PS' sign underneath.

With those words in mind, Yura realizes that Naruto will be the only hope for the Shinobi Clans. If she were to be the enemy, she'd never make it out alive to begin with. Naruto was too influential and all too powerful to even begin with. She touches a locket by accident and it opens. Her eyes widen at the picture. In it, she and Naruto can be seen with a child in the middle. Naruto even looks a lot better there than he does in the current timeline. ***Naruto: The last***

With a final admittance of confusion from Yura, she places the locket back in the box and then places the box back under the pillow and this time, she makes sure she won't be able to feel it so that she can sleep properly.

**=====(Midnight)=====**

Naruto wakes and stands. He looks around the garden before plunging a hidden sword into another Youkai's gut which is right behind him.

Angelo appears and takes the Youkai assassin out of the compound.

"_With that, I won't be able to get back to sleep soon." _Naruto thinks to himself before leaning on the side of the sliding wall/door. _"I might as well enjoy the view."_ He thinks before summoning his sword and placing it on the ground beside him allowing him to use it if necessary.

Later, around a quarter-to-one, Yura wakes feeling uneasy as she wakes from a nightmare. She sits on the bed sobbing, and this gains Naruto's attention quickly. She is then hugged by the blond who ran to her side once she started to sob.

"Yura, Yura, oi, Yura, what's wrong?!" Naruto asks as he releases her from the hug and shakes the girl. "Oi, Yura! What's wrong dammit?!"

Yura's tears start to pour out more until she finally stops crying an hour later. She looks up at Naruto who has a caring face looking back at hers, which is that of a saddened and shamed one. "Sorry… I shouldn't let you worry." She says as she gets up only for Naruto to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yura, no matter our differences… you're still my friend. I'm sorry for earlier."

"If you're really my friend then… at least let me take a look at your wound." Yura says with courage as she faces the blond, who in turn can only sigh.

Naruto unwraps his bandage to show no visible wound at all. "This is why I told you not to worry. I heal fast."

Yura's eyes quiver before she hangs her head. Tears once again start to fall from her face. "Next time, let me take a look alright?"

Naruto can only give the girl one of his charming smiles in response. "You know, you're quite cute when you cry."

Yura pouts playfully at the compliment that made her blush for only a rare moment. "Baka…"

"Is that so?" Naruto says to himself with a sweat drop. With a shrug, he tucks Yura back in his bed, however, the Keikain heir holds his hand close to her. "Well, how about this then?" Naruto asks but doesn't give the girl time to think of what he meant as he and the Keikain appear on the bed with Naruto leaning his back on the wall beside the bed and Yura on his lap snuggled into him. "Now, just sleep. I'll put you back down once you do."

Yura only nods and is able to sleep peacefully with Naruto's warmth next to her.

After five minutes of Yura sleeping, Naruto finally puts the girl back onto his bed and then he reappears at the sliding wall. "Does Grey know you're here, Hei?"

Hei removes his Reaper mask and nods. "I came here to warn you…" He pauses as he whispers into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes widen at the information before he looks at Yura softly. "To think it would be this soon."

**(TBC)**

**SNK: Well, that's done. Mega crossover has just started and I'm planning on adding a member to Tsurara's family. It's by the request of a person who placed it in the reviews. That said person's also the first to review and for now, is currently the only one.**

**Angelo: So…**

**ALL: We thank **"kooloowarrior" **for the review!**

**Hei: Finally, I'm in.**

**Angelo: Till next time!**

**Naruto: And that next time, we'll have someone from Rosario Vampire!**

**ALL: See ya!**

***(NOTE:** Finished on April 20, 2015 | 8:54 p.m. | Philippines**)**


	5. Phase 1: Infiltration Seal

**SNK: I won't waste any more time I did when I had to write another chap for another one of my stories.**

**Naruto: On with this shit!**

**Angelo: Actually, we decided to change Rosario Vampire into Bleach. Just trust us.**

**=====(Last time on LOW)=====**

_Naruto can only give the girl one of his charming smiles in response. "You know, you're quite cute when you cry."_

_Yura pouts playfully at the compliment that made her blush for only a rare moment. "Baka…"_

"_Is that so?" Naruto says to himself with a sweat drop. With a shrug, he tucks Yura back in his bed, however, the Keikain heir holds his hand close to her. "Well, how about this then?" Naruto asks but doesn't give the girl time to think of what he meant as he and the Keikain appear on the bed with Naruto leaning his back on the wall beside the bed and Yura on his lap snuggled into him. "Now, just sleep. I'll put you back down once you do."_

_Yura only nods and is able to sleep peacefully with Naruto's warmth next to her._

_After five minutes of Yura sleeping, Naruto finally puts the girl back onto his bed and then he reappears at the sliding wall. "Does Grey know you're here, Hei?"_

_Hei removes his Reaper mask and nods. "I came here to warn you…" He pauses as he whispers into Naruto's ear._

_Naruto's eyes widen at the information before he looks at Yura softly. "To think it would be this soon."_

**=====(LOW)=====**

"Indeed. I myself thought they might as well appear at a later date." Hei says before he goes to leave. "I've no solid information yet, but I fear that when I do, we'll already be facing Hagoromo Gitsune."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, I'm hoping to be able to take out Tamazuki as soon as possible." Naruto says, clearly requesting Hei to take a look for him without asking right out.

"Maybe Itachi can. I have other businesses in Tokyo as of the moment." Hei replies and places his Reaper mask over his face before he uses his wires to leave.

Naruto nods and waits for the day to come by leaning on the side of his bed.

When morning finally arrived, Naruto stands from his position. He looks down at Yura with a small smile before he heads to the door. He does grab a black shirt before leaving though.

As Naruto walks through the compound, he sees someone he never thought he would see. "Rukia Kuchiki, adopted daughter of Setsura Yuki Onna. What brings you here?"

"Uh… who are you?" Rukia asks, never once seeing the blond before.

Naruto draws his sword seeing Rukia's; he also senses a presence within it. "Forgive me for my manners, but seeing as I live here and you don't, I get to ask the questions. I don't care whether or not you have family here. Last I heard, Byakuya Kuchiki adopted you from Setsura seeing as you looked a lot like his wife, and also had their clan name."

"You know almost all about me, yet I know nothing about you." Rukia says as she readies to draw her sword.

"Don't make use this. Now, answer my question. Why are you here?" Naruto says threateningly and with enough KI to wake Rikuo.

"Rukia!" Mizore shouts as she appears running towards the girl.

***PS: Yeah, I just added both bleach and Rosario***

"Mizore, explain why you're here." Naruto asks.

"N-Naruto? Uh… well, let's just say Tsurara wanted us to come here for her own reasons." Mizore says. Even if she didn't say it convincingly, Naruto knew she told the truth.

"Wasn't that easy? Next time I might just cut off someone's head." Naruto says as he sheathes his sword.

Rikuo watched from a distance, glad he need not interfere.

Naruto just jumps to the roofs and goes to scout the city.

"Rukia, I told you didn't I? Always be aware of a blond in this compound. He's the guard dog for Rikuo, but even I know that's just the cover up." Mizore says before shaking her head in disappointment.

"You're kidding. He's just the same age as Rikuo." Rukia says, clearly not believing it. "He didn't look tough at all."

"Careful of what you say." Tsurara says as she walks up to them. "You may be my adopted sisters just because you're also Yuki Onna, but trust me, he won't care who he kills."

"As if, Tsurara. It's almost like you've fallen for him."

Tsurara shakes her head at that. "He is the most dangerous one of their clan, minus Madara and Angelo of course. Just listen to my advice Rukia, Naruto isn't one who takes things lightly. He also kills without remorse unless an innocent life is taken, which by the way hasn't happened, even if that life was being held hostage."

"People can call him a monster." Rikuo says as he walks up to them. "His friends call him what he really is: a Shinobi."

"But only few call him Human." Yura says as she walks out the room, having heard enough.

Rukia notices the Keikain being a Onmyoji and draws her blade, but Naruto appears with his sword ready to cut her throat.

"Don't temp me." Naruto says, having already returned from his patrol which was no problem for his speed.

"You're a disgrace." Byakuya says as he appears. "To think you'd harm a human in their compound. You know how much these Youkai treasure their friendship with humans and yet you still draw your sword."

"Enough, nii-san." Itachi says having landed here.

"Oi, why are we all appearing out of nowhere now?" Angelo asks as he stretches from a roof. "We'll discuss punishments later. First, we need breakfast."

Naruto smirks at this before he sheathes his sword with the speed of thought. He then walks away leaving Rukia to wonder what happened. When Yura and rest go to follow them with Naruto staying behind with his smirk still plastered on his face, Rukia's obi falls of.

Rukia looks down as she feels the wind on her bare skin. She immediately blushes as Naruto looks at her.

"Baka, I'm faster than even the speed of thought which is said to be faster or as fast as the speed of light." Naruto says before tossing another obi at the girl. "Sometimes I wonder why you're beautiful yet your body doesn't suite you. Well whatever." Naruto says before vanishing.

**=====(Later that night)=====**

Naruto and Rikuo sit at the table having sent Yura to take care of Kana with Naruto's seal hidden on Yura's abdomen, too small to even be noticed, which will allow him to use the Hiraishin.

"Alright, this meeting shall proceed. I have reports on the group of Tamazuki gather a large amount of Youkai already." Rikuo says, he gives a signal to Tsurara to give the others the file on Tamazuki. "We will need to counter this threat soon. The biggest problem we'll face is actually Yosuzume."

"No, she was once a Shinobi. I can counter her if needed." Naruto says.

"Well, all we need will be our forces and I can only count on the Shinobi under Naruto and a few of my subordinates to join me. We'll have to make do with that. Knowing the Shinobi also have the ANBU and Oni to back us up is also a good thing. Naruto runs the ANBU if what he told me is true, and Angelo runs the Oni. We'll have to do this within three days, that would mean a school day."

"I have to go. I've my own business to attend to." Naruto says, vanishing without a trace.

The others in the room just sigh. They never know what Naruto does.

**=====(With Naruto)=====**

Naruto races through the roofs. However, he wants to feel like a human even with his speed, so with that though in mind, he keeps the speed to a minimum and does parkour before reaching his destination. He looks up and sees the sky darkening with cloud cover. He sighs as the rain falls and he takes shelter in an abandoned building.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice asks.

Naruto just shakes his head trying to rid the water. "I've no business with you. I just came for shelter." Naruto says and looks out the door he used to see the rain starting to get heavier.

"Is that so?" A woman asks with her face wrapped loosely by what seems to be a long strip of paper with multiple Kanji. "Do you know who I am."

Naruto looks to the woman and notices that it's Yosuzume. "Well, aside from probably being a beautiful woman under those wrappings of yours, then no. I don't know who you are nor should I care by the way you want me to leave just by talking to me in such a way."

"Why don't I believe you?" Yosuzume asks with her eyes narrowed at the clear flirt.

Naruto just smiles before lying down. "Because you work for Abe no Seimei." He feels a sharp metal against his throat and then sighs. "To think I called you beautiful, yet you're ready to kill me." He states, disappointed that it came to this. "Well, I guess all I can ask for is one last wish right?"

Yosuzume thinks carefully about this. She usually doesn't grant anything under the rule of Abe no Seimei, but she's under Tamazuki for now so she'll accept. "What is it?"

"Be mine for tonight, kill me tomorrow morning. I won't even try to run away."

Yosuzume's eyes widen. That request was just too ridiculous. "Are you joking?!"

Naruto just sighs at this before he just looks at the ceiling. "I haven't seen you since I was a child, now here you are ready to kill me. You really expected Rikuo and I not to train for our fight against Hagoromo Gitsune?"

"I'm much smaller than you so you'd break me anyway." Yosuzume says, blushing at the fact she just admitted

"Is that a yes?" Naruto asks teasingly.

Yosuzume pulls her weapon away before going near the door. "I guess you do have your way with words."

"I'm guessing you don't want to because you're a virgin."

Yosuzume's eyes widen at that. "How-

Naruto just laughs at that. "You just confirmed it."

"B-BAKA! Why would you-

"A Shinobi I see." Naruto says as he gets up. "The way you move and take care of your body says enough. Your feathers are used to blind your enemies, right?"

Yosuzume just nods and readies for an attack. She sends he feathers blinding the blond.

"Then you must be a Shinobi not good with stealth, having to blind your opponent." Naruto says with a smirk. "If you want the truth, then you should know that the real Shinobi Youkai don't need their sight."

Yosuzume only freezes as Naruto appears before her own eyes, only inches separating their faces. She looks into the blonds eyes and sees the faint crimson glow surrounded by black thanks to her Jutsu. ***Note: Jutsu means technique***

Naruto smirks at the reaction before removing the woman's facial cover. "I guess I'll never see that beautiful face of yours." And with that, Naruto vanishes, having placed a seal of Hiraishin on Yosuzume's facial cover.

Upon arriving in the compound, Naruto smirks as he uses as special Shinobi technique taught by his father with the intention of releasing the blindness Yosuzume can cause. After a minute, Naruto blinks, and his sight is regained.

Rikuo greets him with a smile only for Naruto to say, "Phase One: 'Infiltration Seal' is complete."

**(TBC)**

**SNK: Till next time. Also, I'd once again like to thank **"kooloowarrior" **for the review he made. That makes two review in total.**

**Angelo: So, we now have some other Yuki Onna from other Anime.**

**Naruto: The question is, will this story remain in cannon, or will it diverge due to my interventions?**

**RP: Stay tuned.**

**PP: WHY DID YOU NOT ALLOW LEMONS IN THIS CHAP?!**

**SNK: Cause you're the Perverted Personality.**

**PP: Watch me, I'll make sure to make one soon.**

**ALL: Till next time:**

**PP: Screw you SNK!**

**SNK: Let's take this off screen. Ja!**


	6. Phase 2: Gaining a Spy

**SNK: Sorry, got caught up replaying GTA V. Internet sucks so I only got to rank 16 in GTA Online but now I'm back. I also finished reading the Maid-Sama manga… so yeah. Busy me :3**

**Angelo: On with this shit!**

**=====(Last Time on LOW)=====**

_Naruto smirks at the reaction before removing the woman's facial cover. "I guess I'll never see that beautiful face of yours." And with that, Naruto vanishes, having placed a seal of Hiraishin on Yosuzume's facial cover._

_Upon arriving in the compound, Naruto smirks as he uses as special Shinobi technique taught by his father with the intention of releasing the blindness Yosuzume can cause. After a minute, Naruto blinks, and his sight is regained._

_Rikuo greets him with a smile only for Naruto to say, "Phase One: 'Infiltration Seal' is complete."_

**=====(LOW)=====**

A day later, Naruto heads into school. Rikuo went ahead of him and he didn't mind. However, he is currently mumbling on how he has to babysit Rukia for the day. Minutes later, just as the bell rang for the start of class, a small commotion catches the attention of the two heirs. Some teachers and students finally have their attention drawn there as well, but Rikuo gives Naruto a silent signal to go and check it out.

Minutes later, Naruto arrives at the school's entrance which all too cliché for these things. "Oi, who are you?" Naruto asks as he sees a gang of thugs with bats and other melee weapons beating the literal shit out of three students – who by the way are also a pain the ass.

"We're just a group of random people that are owed a little by one of your fellow students." On thug says with a smirk. "See, her name's Ino. Ino Yamanaka, I'm sure you know her."

"Hah?" Naruto says with his eyes squinted **(** Like: **-_- )** "I guess I can understand."

"Oh?"

"Yup. I do wanna make sure though so… what do you want with her exactly?" Naruto asks, his eyes still squinted in a bored fashion.

"Well now, we just want her body. Her father owes us a lot of rent after he called in the Yakuza gang on us."

…

…

…

…

"You're joking right?" Naruto says in a confused state. "Mr. Yamanaka has no connection to any Yakuza gang. You clearly didn't do enough research."

"Ya little-

"Enough, Hao." A man says with a smirk as he come forward. He wears a white business suit with a dark blue tie. "I'm Roland, son of-

"The 'Big Daddy' that everyone 'fears', right?" Naruto finishes for him. "Man, fuck this. I wasted too much time. Imma call someone to help me out."

**=====(Other side of the call)=====**

"Moshi-moshi?"

…

"Hai, I'll be there in a bit. By the way, I'm still in P.E., but alright. Ja."

**=====(With Naruto)=====**

Naruto sighs before keeping his phone. He gave a mental sigh in annoyance at how none of the guys thought of attacking him on the phone even though it wouldn't really matter, but still, they could have tried. Naruto only smirks as not a second later a fellow blond arrives.

"Yo."

The thugs turn and then their faces pale at seeing the man who wears a green track suit. "USUI TAKUMI?!"

"Mah? Oi, Naruto, you called me to beat these guys up?

The thugs turn back to Naruto as soon as Usui asked the question. "NARUTO?! NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE?!"

Naruto and Usui smirk at this. "Mah-mah, Usui-san, I just don't wanna waste more time.

"Hoh? Mattaku **(Honestly!**, or** good grief**, or similar to those**)**, I already wasted enough time."

"Mah-mah, Ikuzo, Usui-san." Naruto says with a smirk.

"Hai-hai." Usui says with a yawn before both he and Naruto smirk and finish off the thugs within 15 seconds. "Ja-ne."

"Ja, Usui-san. Say hello to the guys for me. They are behaving right?"

Usui just walks towards the school Seika High and only gives a thumbs up and a wave.

With that over, Naruto walks back to class and receives confused looks from others while some look on with admiration, others with caution, and a few…

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

Fans…

**=====(End of classes)=====**

Naruto walks towards the school's entrance and is then greeted by Rikuo. "Our jobs are almost up. We need to finish this quick."

"A pre-emptive strike huh?" Naruto says to himself thoughtfully before he nods in approval. "We can do it tomorrow… but that would be too close. I suggest we do it tonight, or do it on the day itself."

"You've got a point." Rikuo says with a face showing disappointment at their time frame. "So, how about we call in reinforcements? I mean, that is the least we can do right?"

Naruto goes into a thinking pose before he has a light bulb moment. "That could work, but I'll be adding a few things that might help as well! I, however, must first ask Angelo about this. It's a risk I'm willing to take, but are you?"

"We'll discuss this later then." Rikuo says as he shakes his head.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto turns around to see who screamed his name. His eyes widen as a woman, girl, or… lady? Fuck, let's go with any of the three. Anyway, a woman jumps onto Naruto making both of them fall (more like crash) onto the ground.

Naruto rubs his head in pain before looking up to see a smiling Tenten nearly straddling him. "For the love of all that is Right and Just, please get off." He says with a deadpan expression plastered onto his face.

Tenten only pouts before complying. "I've been trying to get a date with you for the past month and you always turn me down."

"Then you should be honest instead of using that as an excuse to use me to get Neji jealous." Naruto says, the deadpan still on his face. "Besides, that would mean that you're using that excuse to use me, who is then used to gain Neji, who you will use to up your popularity, but then use me again when you'll get dumped, and then I'll probably be saying 'use' this and that, 'use' here and there, until 'use' will no longer be an option since 'use' has already been used. You get?"

…

…

…

…

"Dafuq did you just say?" Rikuo says as he fails to control his laughter. (He can luckily cover his mouth.)

"I just said what I just said because you asked what I just said and I just said what I just said because I just said I just said since I just said you asked what I just said… you get?" Naruto 'asks' with a smirk.

"Yo, Naruto, how ya been mun? **(Pronounce 'mun' but still means 'man')**"

"Lee, please don't change your accent." Naruto says.

Lee just laughs before waving as he heads home after seeing Naruto's silent answer, which is a thumbs up.

Naruto waves back before looking at his watch and following suite. "Well whatever, I'll be on my way now."

**=====(Early evening; Entrance of the Nura Compound)=====**

Rikuo walks ahead of Naruto who sighs in relief and annoyance at what the day has been for him. "Well, I guess I better start the second phase, no?" Rikuo looks back as he hears the question. "Let's move it to the third phase. The second would be to bring Yura and Kana here. They do know after all."

"Heh? You serious?" Naruto asks as he scratches his head. With a shrug, he continues. "Alright, but when and where?"

"I'll leave _that_ up to you."

"So… what your telling me is that even if I ask you, you'll just say that it's up to me so that means that I'll decide?"

Rikuo remains silent and looks at Naruto with a look saying 'Fuck you' for figuring it out. "You've spent too much time with Angelo to know how the world works."

"Yeah, and you spent enough time to get some of his habits." Naruto says with a deadpan.

"Naruto!" Rukia calls out as she runs up to the two. After finally arriving, she continues. "H-How ***HUFF*** did you** *HUFF*** do that?"

Naruto raises a brow at that. "Uh… it's like you forgot I'm a Shinobi no?"

"I told he was cold in his responses Rukia-chan." Tsurara says with a sigh before she clings onto Rikuo who has a brow twitching in irritation.

Naruto then looks at the moon with a cold glare. He remembers the story his other self, the one trained by Angelo before in a parallel world, told him.

"_**If you look at the moon, be it new or full, complete or incomplete, know that that is where the strongest of demons is. If Kurama is within you, make him merge with the Bijuu **_**in**_** the moon. He and you combined will be enough to defeat Semi if ever Rikuo is unable to do so. However, Rikuo will be able to defeat him by your side if ever he can gain a spirit sword stronger than Nenekirimaru. Remember this young one, Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."**_

Naruto sighs at that memory. He's been training more on speed than strength now. This way he can extend the distance of his morning patrols and continue placing seals at various places that will tell him if something is wrong. The seals are the things that allowed him to not stay on patrol for too long. He really thanks his dad for teaching Angelo all the seals.

Rikuo walks up to him with a concerned look. "Naruto, I feel a strange aura around the place lately."

Naruto nods before he transforms, and when he transforms, it means he shifts, his form into his Oni outfit. "I'll check it out. I suggest getting Yura and Kana tonight… but I have a feeling I'll be busy and I doubt my clones are gonna cover."

"So what is it we need?" Rikuo asks, highly intrigued by the statement Naruto made.

Naruto turns and replies with a stoic face that can somehow be felt even under his Oni mask. "You're the 3rd heir so you think of it. I'm heading off." Naruto then disappears after he replied.

**=====(With Angelo)=====**

Angelo stands in an empty white void. He turns both ways before he takes a step back, then forward, then in a flash, he disappears.

Silence reigns as no one can be seen. Only the occasional sound of people, or rather beings, dashing around can be heard.

Angelo reappears with a bloodied sword in hand. He looks to his left before smirking as a body falls and disappears as if it turned to dust. "If you brought me here just for this then I doubt I have to stay much longer."

"**You certainly improved young man."**

"As a Shinigami, it is my duty to not fail the task of taking lives."

"**Yet you are still a human."**

"Hoh? I thought I was a Youkai."

"**Well, you **_**were**_** once a human no?"**

"I'll be taking my leave."

"**How ungentlemanly of you."**

"Forgive me, but I've my own business to attend to."

"**Fine, we'll continue this some other time then."**

Angelo then fades from existence with a smile on his face.

**=====(With Naruto)=====**

Upon arriving _on_ the building Tamazuki is staying at, Naruto summons his sword to his back then, in a blur, the only hand seal seen is the _Hebi_ **(Snake)** hand seal. _"__Doton: Shindo!__**(Earth Style: Magnitude!)**__" _A good distance of three kilometers in diameter with the building Naruto is on as the center, receive the powerful Jutsu. A good 6.8 magnitude occurs, but Naruto then does something else. "Level one restriction seal released. Operation sabotage in progress."

***STATIC* "Ryoukai." *STATIC***

Naruto smirks and then claps his hands which then sends out a shockwave that sends the Youkai within the building to the ground… painfully.

Naruto then smirks more as he repeatedly claps his hands as if it were fun – which it is mind you.

It is now safe to state, that the Youkai by Tamazuki's side have grown lesser in number by either death caused by the shockwaves or by fear that they ran away.

Naruto frowns under his mask as he senses a familiar presence.

"Oni."

"Iie, Yosuzume." Naruto says as he turns and removes his mask. "You move quite fast."

"N-Naru-

Naruto appears before her in a blur with a demonic look in his eyes. Then again, that is the only way to describe eyes that have nothing but darkness. No pupil, no iris, no sclera, just a black empty void.

Yosuzume the realized, at that point, that blinding Naruto would be completely pointless. She brings up her weapon to guard from any oncoming attack, but Naruto grabs her face and then in a burst of speed, they appear in a clearing five miles out of the Nura clan's perimeter.

"**Time for some fun."** Naruto says in a demonic tone and he says it with a smile that makes Yosuzume tremble in fear.

"What are you?" Amazingly, Yosuzume still manages to ask such a question without stuttering.

"**I am… Kuro no Tenshi."** Naruto says with a maniac-like smile.

"Black Angel? You know you can only harm humans right?"

"I'm sorry, but over the past hundred years, and especially when Minato died, the rules have changed."

Both Youkai turn to see Angelo walking towards them. However, Angelo now wears something different: a butler outfit similar to Sebastian Michealis would wear.

"**An**gelo." Naruto says as he returns to normal.

"Naruto, I'll leave things to you here."

Naruto only nods before giving out a tired sigh. In a blur, he kicks Yosuzume who is able to dodge the said kick.

"Let's make a deal, I win, you will become the ally of Abe-sama." Yosuzume says, though she feels that they may end up in a draw.

"And if I win?" Asks an intrigued Naruto.

Yosuzume thinks before she decides that since they're both Youkai, they out to have a deal like Youkai. "I'll do whatever you wish forever."

"Interesting, but what if we draw?"

"Draw?"

Naruto smirks. "Very well, since you've set the two conditions, I'll set this one. If we make a draw, we'll have to leave each other alone until we meet again."

Yosuzume nods at that. However, she has to keep a sharp eye on Naruto's speed.

After five minutes of a boring battle, Yosuzume still stands, panting near exhaustion. _"This guy, he not only fast but also a freaking stamina freak."_

Naruto just chuckles as he walks over to Yosuzume. He watches as he sees Yosuzume nearly fall to ground and faint, but knowing he already won, he catches her and says, "I'm your master now. You do as I say, no harm shall befall you. You please me, I shall please you. You. Are. Mine."

"Damn." Yosuzume says before smiling.

**=====(With Angelo)=====**

Angelo arrives and greets Rikuo with only one statement. "Second Phase: 'Gaining a Spy' is complete."

**=====(TBC)=====**

**SNK: I'm gonna take a break for a while. Either reading other stories, reading other Manga, watching other Anime, or just replaying GTA V. Fuck I hate my internet when it comes to Xbox.**

**Angelo: Now, now, you should also be writing.**

**SNK: Yeah, guess you're right.**

**Naruto: So…**

**PP: LEMONS!**

**SNK: I don't have the heart.**

**RP: Ah, fuck this. Just do it.**

**SNK: Fine.**

**ALL: UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Training and Naruto x Yura arrives

**SNK: Let's start.**

**Naruto: Ryoukai!**

**=====(Last time on LOW)=====**

_After five minutes of a boring battle, Yosuzume still stands, panting near exhaustion._ "This guy, he not only fast but also a freaking stamina freak."

_Naruto just chuckles as he walks over to Yosuzume. He watches as he sees Yosuzume nearly fall to ground and faint, but knowing he already won, he catches her and says, "I'm your master now. You do as I say, no harm shall befall you. You please me, I shall please you. You. Are. Mine."_

"_Damn." Yosuzume says before smiling._

_**=====(With Angelo)=====**_

_Angelo arrives and greets Rikuo with only one statement. "Second Phase: 'Gaining a Spy' is complete."_

**=====(LOW)=====**

Naruto arrives in compound only to be greeted by silence. In his arms, Yosuzume can be seen snuggling into his chest. The blonde can only chuckle at this. He enters his room and is surprised to see Yura waiting for him… with a damn sexy glare if he says so himself.

"You seem to have had fun." Yura says with a huff making her look cuter in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sweat drops at this. "Just because I have a female Youkai in my arms doesn't she and I are going out." Naruto however grins after saying that. "Jealous?"

"No." Yura says with a blush. "Maybe a little." She mutters out making Naruto chuckle.

"Ho?" Naruto says with a damn charming smirk that would make Yura fall for him if she were facing him. "Now here I was thinking that Human and Youkai aren't meant to be together, more so for an Onmyoji and Youkai."

"B-Baka! Why would I-

Yura is unable to finish since she turned and saw Naruto's smirk. She blushes more as Naruto closes the distance after having a clone bring Yosuzume to another room. "This is some sort of Youkai trick isn't it?! Yeah. That's it!"

Naruto can only hold in his laughter as he sees Yura deny it. However, he decides that he's had enough fun. "Yura," He calls out making Yura turn back to him.

Yura's eyes widen as Naruto's lips touch hers. _"Stupid, Youkai."_ She thinks before giving in. She blushes more as Naruto enters her mouth with his tongue and starts to caress her legs.

Naruto then carries Yura across the bed before feeling Yura's back hit the wall. He starts to grind himself on the girl who moans in response. However, before he loses control, he stops making Yura frown in disappointment. "Gomen, Yura-chan." He mutters out.

Yura shakes her head at this. She's been denying her feeling for too long in her opinion. She grabs Naruto with her eyes showing Naruto just how much she wanted him.

Naruto give a small smile at this. "Not tonight." He says before kissing Yura's lips one last time for the night.

The two beings, both human, yet at the same time aren't, fall into a beautiful sleep.

Unknown to the two, Angelo watches them with a small happy, yet sad smile. He is happy for the two. However, his past with an Onmyoji still left a scar on his life. _"Don't mess this up, Naruto."_ With that thought, he vanishes.

**=====(The next day)=====**

Naruto wakes to see Yura still sleeping next to him. The entire night, the two were hugging each other making Naruto smile. _"Can _I_, an Oni, really live with a beautiful and powerful Onmyoji?"_ He thinks with fear of the answer being a 'no'.

Yura wakes up soon after that thought though and sees Naruto's eyes on her. However, she can see that the boy was deep in thought, unaware that she just woke. She pecks his lips snapping him out of his thoughts.

Naruto smiles before returning the kiss and hugging Yura. He gets out of bed much to the disappointment of both himself and his… well, newfound girlfriend if you could call their relationship as such. Naruto leaves the room without a word as he has much to think about, especially now that Yosuzume can be used as a spy.

"Having trouble?" Angelo asks as he appears beside the blonde and starts walking along.

Naruto gives a glare in response before turning only to bump into Rukia. "Sorry, but I have things to do." He says to Angelo but made it sound as though he were talking to Rukia.

"_He's gotten smarter with his use of words."_ Angelo thinks with a smile of pride.

**=====(Just after breakfast)=====**

Naruto gets his plate and places it in the sink. He notices that Yura followed him soon after. He can only think on how his clone is treating Yosuzume hoping said clone isn't doing anything stupid.

**=====(With the clone)=====**

"Yes, Naruto-kun!"

"Yosuzume-chan!"

**=====(Back with Naruto)=====**

Our blonde suddenly feels the need to smile for some reason. Anyway, he goes to train after washing his plate.

"Neh, Naruto, ready for a training session?" Angelo asks as he enters the training ground.

Naruto smirks. He knows he can't win as of yet, hell, it may even take him a few millennia to win against Angelo, but he'd at least try his luck. "Alright, just try not to kill me."

"That's why I hate having to fight you. Why the hell do you think I made the Limiter seals?" Angelo says with a blank stare.

"BRUH." Naruto says before chuckling and going to the training field.

**[Play: "Naruto- Raising Fighting Spirit(Extended)"]**

The wind starts to surround the two Oni and then, it stats to kick up some dust. Yura and Rikuo, and all the other inhabitants go to watch from a safe distance.

Naruto punches Angelo across the training ground before dodging a kick from a clone of said man who went flying. He shoots himself towards the older Oni before regretting his decision.

Angelo smirks as he is sent flying. He does a simple substitution making him take the place of his clone. He sees Naruto kick his clone and use the momentum to head towards him. He sends out a kick, which releases fire **(avatar)**. His crimson flame clashes with an orange one before he smirks more.

Naruto appears before Angelo in a simple flash and goes to strike with a sword made out of wind only for it to be blocked by Angelo's own sword – this one made of lightning.

Both swords dissipate as their owners take out their Kunai and start to clash against each other. They break off after a minute and then go in for Taijutsu.

Angelo sends a punch to Naruto who catches the incoming attack. He grunts as he spins to break free, but Naruto used the momentum to make Angelo hit the ground… hard.

Naruto goes for a kick to the head but Angelo uses his free hand hold the leg down and push himself off the ground with a damn crack showing a sign of his dislocated shoulder. He pops it back to place before dodging Naruto's kick. Angelo catches another kick and uses it to boost his jump before flinging Naruto to the ground creating a crater.

Naruto grunts in pain before rolling to the side having to dodge an Axe kick and a follow-up sweep kick. He sends a punch to Angelo who catches it before pulling him in close and making him hit the ground.

Angelo uses his knee on Naruto's chest to keep the blonde pinned to the ground and a fist just a few centimeters from his student's face.

**[End music]**

With a smile, he helps Naruto up before dusting himself.

Naruto groans in pain before popping his bones and joints back in place. He heads over to Yura with a smile. "Guess I over did it."

"That you did." Yura says with anger in her voice, but Naruto noticed a small hint of worry in it as well.

"Now… we shall attack tomorrow." Naruto says to both Yura and Rikuo.

**(TBC)**

**SNK: There, now I have to concentrate on school T.T**


End file.
